


the twitter debacle

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: avengers twitter [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, If you don't like swearing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Twitter AU, you've come to the wrong place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: Part two of the "how will we survive twitter" series.Peter just told everyone he's Spider-Man, and has to deal with the consequenses.[on hold - undergoing heavy editing and rewriting]





	1. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the big reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy the chapter!

Peter was up on the stage, with all the reporters at the same time screaming questions at him. Tony walked up to him and gently took the microphone out of his hand.

“Can you please all calm down?” he asked the crowd. Slowly, but surely, the reporters quieted down. “Okay, so now you all shut your mouths, we can answer some questions. First, here in the first row, green shirt.”

“So, what you are saying is that every time Peter and Spider-Man were fighting on Twitter, you were fighting yourself?” she asked.

“Umm, well, yes, I was.” Peter blushed.

“Any other questions?” Tony said while trying not to laugh. “Yes, you, with the hat in the back.”

“Are you both heir to SI and heir to the Avengers?”

“Well, technically, the Avengers knows no actual leader, but basically, yes. I am, of course, not the sole heir, since Wanda is one too,” Peter said.

“Thank you,” the reporter said.

“You, the woman in the pink dress?” Tony said.

“How strong are you?” she asked.

“Uh, I am not sure, we tested once in the Avengers training room, but when we got to 100 tonnes, we had to stop, since I only started to struggle, and Tony didn’t want me to get injured, so at least 100 tonnes,” Peter explained.

The whole room was quieted down by amazement. 100 tonnes is a lot. (For those who do not know how much this is, it’s 100.000 kilos, 220.462 pounds, or 167 big elephants).

“So, I know y’all have some more questions for Peter, but time is up. You can always ask us on Twitter, though there is no guarantee that we’ll answer,” Tony said. They waved for a second before going back to the family.

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

So: quick question, which account should I use: this one or @_mightbespidey_

**\- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_yeeterparkour_ maybe use @_mightbespidey_ for actual Spider-Man business and this one for the rest

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_nedleeds_ sounds logical

**Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_yeeterparkour_ PETER PARKER WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU ARE SPIDER-MAN??? WE ARE BEST FRIENDS

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_ohhellyesplease_ @_nedleeds_ is

**\-- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_yeeterparkour_ best co-workers

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_ohhellyesplease_ uhm… @_ohheavensnoplease_

**\---- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_yeeterparkour_ oh please we’re way better friends then you and james (no offense Jamie)

**\----- Jamie | @ohheavensnoplease**

@_yeeterparkour_ @_ohhellyesplease_ that’s true. (no problem kates) and peter: why didn’t you tell us

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_ohheavensnoplease_ @_ohhellyesplease_ I mean, I obviously couldn’t tell you when I first met you and I’m honestly surprised you didn’t notice anytime sooner

**\-------- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_ohheavensnoplease_ @_ohhellyesplease_ that’s undeniably true. he is so uncareful and obvious about it

**\--------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_nedleeds_ I NEEDED TO CRAWL THROUGH THE WINDOW IN MY SUIT FOR YOU TO NOTICE AND I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE THERE

**Living the life | @romanathena **

@_sirob_ @_fairiessleeptoo_ @_depressedcat_ I WAS RIGHT!

**\- Viktor | @depressedcat**

@_romanathena_ we know, Min, we know

**\-- Jumping | @sirob **

@_depressedcat_ why so sad

**\--- Viktor | @depressedcat**

@_sirob_ she’s been raving about it all day

**SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

After years of hiding his identity, we have finally been given the true name of Spider-Man. He who has been saving all of us in the last four and a half years is…

**\- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

Peter Parker! We know his name from SI as well, with him, his girlfriend and pseudo-siblings being heirs to the company.

**\-- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

He is seventeen years old and in his junior year. He goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology and is a member of its Academic Decathlon team.

**\--- SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

One of our sources told us that “Peter was a nobody before he was revealed to be Stark’s heir. He was bullied and there was a rumor he faked his internship.”

**\---- SpiderWatch | @spidernews **

Obviously, said rumor was false and now he’s out as Spider-Man, he will probably be even more popular than before!

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I am so proud of you, kid, for finally deciding to tell everybody about Spider-Man. I know it was bothering you, and now it’s out, there’s less weight on your shoulders

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_tonystank_ Thank you, dad <3

Tony looked up from his phone to Peter. He was busy typing something, probably chatting with MJ and Ned or something, who had both returned home to catch dinner.

“Peter?” he asked, “did you mean what you said?”

Peter looked up. “What did I say?”

“You called me dad on Twitter. Do you see me as your dad?”

“… I guess I do?”

“You know, if you want to, you can actually call me dad,” Tony said.

“What?” Peter was completely baffled.

“I said, you can call me dad if you want to. On Twitter, we’re already son and dad,” Tony said.

“Real life’s not Twitter.”

“Do you want to call me dad?”

“I… I do… dad,” Peter hesitated

Tony smiled proudly. He stood up, walked over to his kid and hugged him.

“I love you, Dad,” Peter whispered.

“I love you too, son,” Tony said.

Halfway through their conversation, Pepper walked in. Neither guy noticed, and Pepper just watched. Pepper smiled. She was happy they finally accepted their feelings and now, instead of watching Peter’s awkwardness when accidentally calling Tony dad, she could watch them be happy. She quietly turned around and walked out, but Peter must have heard her, because the moment Pepper turned around, she heard Peter’s voice.

“Pepper? How long have you been there?”

She turned around once more. “Long enough.” She didn’t manage to hide a smile. “I am happy that you two have finally accepted this, honestly, it’s been too long with you calling Tony dad accidentally while he tried to hide how proud he was. It was killing me!”

Peter walked over to her and hugged her. Her bump was getting bigger and bigger, so hugging was becoming harder too, but Peter didn’t give a damn.

“I love you, Pep,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter before we get down to business...


	2. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special gala on a special day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had quite some delay, and I'm sorry about that, but believe you me, I have very good reasons

**Stark Industries | @officialsi**

Tonight, at 7 pm in the Stark Tower, the annual Stark gala. As always, attendants can give money to a charity. This year, it’s the @starkorphansupport

**\- Stark Industries | @officialsi **

We will be here all night, updating all of you about the attendants and the donated money

* * *

Peter, Harley and Tony all got their suits earlier that week. Tony had made an appointment with his tailor in the Tower, so they wouldn’t have to go out. The tailor was nice enough, and Tony had told them so, but Harley and Peter were both still very nervous. They all chose nice suits, fancy and comfortable. Pepper, Nat and May had all approved of the suits before taking Wanda, Alicia and MJ shopping for dresses. None of the guys had any idea what dressed they had bought, but that couldn’t be considered a surprise.

It was now three hours before the gala, and Peter was supposed to get ready in his room. He already had his shirt, pants and shoes on, but couldn’t figure out how the hell to tie his tie. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment, to the elevator, and told FRI to take him to the penthouse, where Harley and Tony were getting ready. He stepped out, ran to Harley’s and knocked on his door.

“Hello, kid, how can I help you?” Tony opened the door. Peter had guessed right.

“Hi dad, I don’t know how to tie a tie. Can you help me?”

“I was actually just helping Harley with the same problem, come in,” he said.

Peter stepped into the room, and he saw Harley sitting in front of the mirror, struggling with his bowtie. He sat down on the floor next to his pseudo-brother. Their dad stood behind them, first quickly explaining to Peter how his tie was supposed to be, then moving on to Harley, who, although having been explained to, had still no idea what to do.

From the door, Pepper was watching her husband being an amazing father, hand on her belly, and it was then that she knew she and her unborn child were the luckiest in the entire world.

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

I’m ready to raise some money for @_starkorphansupport_ at the @_officialsi_ gala!

[selfie of Peter in his suit]

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

Being an orphan myself, this means a lot to me. I have never needed to go to an orphanage, having my wonderful aunt,

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

But I’ve been there, and after losing my uncle too, I was really scared that my aunt would decide I was too much for her and give me up

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

Now, I know that was a completely unreal fear, but I know that foster care sucks not only because being in the system means you’re an orphan,

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

but also because the system has flaws and is funded by government money, and this is why I’m very excited to announce the following;

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

After some thorough thought, @_officialsi_, @_tonystank_, and I have decided to not only raise money for @_starkorphansupport_ but… *cue drumroll*

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

WE WILL DIVIDE THE MONEY BETWEEN AS MANY PROGRAMS AS WE CAN!!!!

* * *

It was 6:50 pm and time to go down to the gala floors, where this gala and many others were held. Downstairs, at the Stark Tower entrance, a horde of paparazzi was waiting for non-Stark attendees. Peter knew Tony and Pepper would never force them to go there, and there were plenty of reporters around the actual gala. He finally saw MJ, after she spent the entire afternoon with Nat, Wanda, Alicia, Pepper and May in Natasha’s and Wanda’s apartment. She looked absolutely stunning, in her blue and red dress, not so subtly wearing Spider-Man’s colours.

Together, they stepped in an elevator. Wanda, Harley and Alicia joined them, Alicia wearing a sparkling green dress and Wanda in a deep red suit.

The group got out, and immediately, a wave of flashes started, everyone trying to catch a sight of the Stark children, though none of them actually had said name. The gala had not even technically started, and Peter already wanted to leave. Thankfully, Wanda had her mind powers and managed to calm Peter down a bit.

Soon enough, they got to the end of the flashes, the photographers having found more interesting people to annoy.

* * *

**Stark Industries | @officialsi**

The gala has started! Unsurprisingly, the Stark siblings have come in quite early, as they live in the very same Tower

[picture of Peter, MJ, Harley, Alicia, and Wanda behind them, all posing]

**\- Stark Industries | @officialsi**

Not long after, their parents follow

[picture of Tony and Pepper, and one of Nat and May]

* * *

Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and May all join the kids. The room is filling up quickly with people, most of them not really significant.

“How are you doing, kid?” Tony steps in between Peter and Alicia, who are talking to Harley. Alicia and Harley smoothly continue their conversation.

“I’m doing okay, dad. The flashes in the start were a bit much, but Wanda did that thing where she calms my mind. That helped,” Peter said.

“Good. Has anyone approached you yet?”

“No, they haven’t, thankfully.”

“Good. There are a lot of reporters around. If they ask you about a sensitive subject, ask them to leave. Not just you, but the gala. If they resist, call me or Happy.” Tony gave Peter a quick hug and then joined his fiancée.

* * *

Peter looked around him, looking for anyone he could talk to, and saw Wanda standing alone in a corner. He walked over to her.

“Hey Wanda, why are you here?” he asked her.

“Nat and Tony forced me to, you know that.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I mean, why are you standing all alone in this corner?”

“Well, because while I agreed with coming here, I did not agree to be social,” Wanda said.

“Why didn’t want to come?” Peter asked.

“It’s my birthday next week,” she replied sadly.

“Why didn’t I know that? I doubt I have enough time to get you a gift! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because it’s also Pietro’s birthday…”

“Oh,” Peter said. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. Can I do anything for you, or do you want me to leave you alone?"

“I wouldn’t want to take your time with my shit when you should be having fun.”

“It’s not just your shit. It’s mine too. We’re siblings, though we may not be related by blood. That means you can lean on me as much as you want and need to. It’s the same for Harley, Alicia, MJ, Pepper, Tony, Nat, anyone. We’re family, and we support each other,” Peter told her.

Wanda could barely talk through her tears, but Peter didn’t need any words when she hugged him. “I love you,” she mumbled in his ear.

“I love you too,” he said, feeling the tears coming.

They parted and Peter started walking back to the middle of the big room, where their family was. He paused after a few steps to check whether or not Wanda would come. She shook her head, so he continued.

* * *

**Group chat: Avnergerrss **

_Intern Son_: Wanda isn’t feeling great, just saying

_Spider-Aunt_: what happened?

_Intern Son_: you should ask her

_Spider-Aunt_: Wanda, what happened?

_Magic Daughter_: I was born

_Iron Dad_: what?

_Intern Son_: let her finish

_Magic Daughter_: 29 years ago next week

_Spider-Aunt_: so it’s your birthday next week

_Intern Son_: shhh

_Magic Daughter_: together with Pietro

_Uncle America_: can anyone tell me where nat just ran to?

_Intern Son_: wanda

* * *

_Magic Daughter_: i’m alright now guys, i love all of you too, just gimme some space

* * *

**Stark Industries | @officialsi**

Tonight is already a big success, and the big speech hasn’t even started yet!

[picture of the original Avengers in front of a big screen saying 23 825 496,26]

**\- Stark Industries | @officialsi**

For all clarity, that number is the amount of money so far raised tonight!

**\-- #IRONFAM | @ducksgood**

@_officialsi_ holy fucking god that’s a lot of money and it’s not even the end of the gala

* * *

Peter stood in the crowd, hand in hand with MJ when Tony walked on stage and asked for everyone’s attention.

“Hello, everybody, and welcome to the annual Stark gala! This year has been a wild year, and my family has grown exponentially. We might not technically be related, but my children mean the world to me. They are very special and extraordinary, and I love them dearly.

Working together with both Peter and Wanda, we set up the Stark Orphanage Support and created a safe environment for orphans. This project means a lot to me since most of my kids have lost a parent and I lost both my parents at a relatively young age. I don’t want anyone to be unable to afford to live their lives because they lost their parents, since losing a parent on its own is traumatic enough for a kid. The support program will financially help orphans and when their foster home isn’t fit for them, we will provide a safe place for them to stay until a new home is found. We will do our very best to support orphans in any way they need us to.

Adding to that, we realise that we aren’t the only program with such a goal. That is why we have selected ten additional programs in the US and forty outside of the US to give our money to. We are living for our legacy, a garden we plant, but will not live to see grown. We are living for our children, and we have to help them, instead of focusing on ourselves.”

The entire crowd, and it was one hell of a crowd, burst out in applause. If they weren’t already standing, Peter was sure the entire room would give Tony a standing ovation. He was happy, proud and emotional. He already knew what was going to happen, he had helped Tony with the speech, but he didn’t realise how hard it would hit him. MJ and May hugged him, each from a side. He saw tears glistering in their eyes. He hugged both of them, before excusing himself to go to his dad.

“Hey Pete, how did you think that…” Tony didn’t get to finish his sentence, for he was interrupted by a teenager attacking him with a hug. He hugged his son back, feeling Peter’s tears on his shirt.

“So I take it you liked it?” Tony grinned.

“It was amazing! I wouldn’t know how to do that!” Peter said, having managed to stop crying.

“It comes with years and years of practice. And you did pretty damn well with your big reveal last month, so I bet by the time you’ll have to do this and let us hope that will be a damn long time, you’ll be an absolute professional.”

“It better be decades,” Peter said.

* * *

**Stark Industries | @officialsi**

The night has finally ended! Many celebrities have come, including most Avengers, which caused a massive media eruption!

**\- Stark Industries | @officialsi**

After @tonystank’s amazing speech, even more money came in, and each of the 51 programs will receive about 1,6 million dollars each!

**\-- Stark Industries | @officialsi**

We thank everyone who donated and/or came to our gala tonight, this will help so many children!

* * *

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

Thank you for coming to the amazing gala and supporting my brain baby! If you haven’t donated yet, or want to donate to a specific program, the following link has everything you’re looking for: _starkorphansupport.com/partners_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, did you like that? Did you? I most definitely did, I also loved writing it, because it's so much fluff combined with just a tiny speck of angst (okay, admittedly, maybe a bit more)!!!!
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be, as I am a) very busy with school and b) not in a mentally amazing place. Hope you can understand this!
> 
> (From now on: I needed somewhere to rant, feel free to skip)
> 
> So just to explain what kind of place in I am rn, I had a breakdown over a kitten. For those who do not know me at all, my cat was hit by a car last June (didn't survive), and this specific kitten had the same colouring as my cat, and was playing by a very busy road, and I just couldn't keep it together anymore. The kitten was like 20 meters away from said road, but somehow? I had a breakdown?   
I also found out I might just be a bit very much depressed and that shouldn't have been a surprise seeing how my summer went, but it's still shocking.  
And now my dad's showing me pictures of me when I was 7 and I am that age when 7y/o me isn't an embarrassment anymore, so that's cheering me up


	3. The AAHP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's HALOWENENJFNEAJN

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

It’s HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEN

**\- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@_yeeterparkour_ ITS HALLOWWEEEEN

**\-- Potato daughter | @keenersis **

@_yeeterparkour_ @_harleykeener_ ITS HALOOWOEEENEN

**\--- Low-key Immortal | @lokigodofmischief **

@_yeeterparkour_ @_harleykeener_ @_keenersis_ ITS HLOWWEENEA

**\---- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_yeeterparkour_ @_harleykeener_ @_keenersis_ @_lokigodofmischief_ ITTS HALLLOWOEEENENWEn

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_yeeterparkour_ @_harleykeener_ @_keenersis_ @_lokigodofmischief_ its getting worse and worse and worse and I am dreading tonight

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_tonystank_ aww no tonights gunna be fun!

**\------- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_yeeterparkour_ somehow, I doubt it

**\-------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_tonystank_ :( killjoy

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

I Am Getting Ready For The Halloween Party In The Stark Tower Tonight!!!!!

**\- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@_yeeterparkour_ why are you talking like that

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_behindthebook_ Because I Want To

**\--- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@_yeeterparkour_ good point

* * *

**Uncle Birb | @hawkeye**

@blackwindow you going?

**\- Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

@_hawkeye_ obviously you?

**\-- Uncle Birb | @hawkeye **

@_blackwindow_ eyha

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

So Look Who @_behindthebook_ And I Are Going As @_jk_rowling_

[picture of Peter and MJ dressed up as Harry and Hermione]

**\- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_yeeterparkour_ @_behindthebook_ nerds <3

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_nedleeds_ <3 What Are You Going As?

**\--- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_yeeterparkour_ You’ll see.

* * *

**Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@_yeeterparkour_ convinced us because “Pepper you’re pregnant and you’d be a perfect Golden Snitch!”

[picture of Pepper in a golden snitch costume and Tony with a broomstick and in a Hogwarts student costume]

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_pepperpotts_ I Don’t Regret A Thing

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_yeeterparkour_ can you please stop talking like that

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_tonystank_ No, Unfortunately, I Can’t

* * *

**Official Avengers | @avengers**

It’s time for a party!! Tonight, in the Stark Tower, we celebrate Halloween in our #aahp!!

**\- Stark Industries | @officialsi**

(Avengers Annual Halloween Party, if that wasn’t clear)

* * *

**Spider-Son | @mightbespidey **

It’s time for #aahp! Have a happy Halloween everybody!

[selfie of Spider-Man swinging with a Halloween themed shirt over it]

**\- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@mightbespidey wow the creativity is just absolutely smashing

**\-- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@_ohhellyesplease_ I know :/ I did actually design a halloween themed suit, which can also change to Christmas themed, but that wasn’t ready yet

**\--- Jamie | @ohheavensnoplease**

@_mightbespidey_ you actually made that? I was joking

**\---- Spider-Son | @mightbespidey**

@_ohheavensnoplease_ I know, but I was bored

**\----- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_mightbespidey_ that’s what you do when you’re bored?

* * *

**Uncle Hulk | @drbrucebanner**

Peter convinced us to come, so here we are! #aahp @thorgodofthunder

[picture of Bruce as Dr Frankenstein, and Thor as the monster]

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

AHHHHAHHAHHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAH @_nedleeds_ It’s Ned As Hedwig!!!!!! #aahp

[slightly moved picture of Ned as, can you guess it, Hedwig]

**\- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_yeeterparkour_ It’s Not A Problem

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_yeeterparkour_ @_nedleeds_ THERE ARE TWO OF THE @_pepperpotts_ HELPLPPEPIT

**\--- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@_tonystank_ Actually, We’re With Three Now

**\---- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@_harleykeener_ Make That Four @_tonystank_ We’re Coming For You

**\----- Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@_keenersis_ Couldn’t Leave You Alone @_tonystank_ Watch Out

**\------ Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_scarletbitch_ I’d have thought better of you, traitor

* * *

**Uncle America | @steverogers**

@_jbbarnes_ and I are at #aahp too!

[picture of Steve and Bucky dressed up as each other]

**\- Uncle Bucky | @jbbarnes**

@_steverogers_ Your suit is so uncomfortable, how do you fight in this monstrosity?

**\-- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@jbbarnes You get used to it. At least this one’s better than the first one.

* * *

**Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

We Realised We Were A Bit Late With Our Costumes And Peter Kept Being Stupid, So Excuse Us @_harleykeener_ @_scarletbitch _#aahp

[picture of Alicia as Luna Lovegood, Harley as Dumbledore and Wanda as Trelawney, all three seeming to die of laughter]

**\- May | @mayparker**

@_keenersis_ So you’re all going as Harry Potter characters then?

**\-- Potato Daughter | @keenersis**

@_mayparker_ Most Of Us, Yes.

* * *

**Low-key Immortal | @lokigodofmischief**

Before, I had never heard of these books, but young Peter told me to read them. Now, I have been talked into changing into a girl called “Tonks”, who apparently can also change her appearance. #aahp

[picture of Loki as Tonks with the classic duck mouth]

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_lokigodofmischief_ My Dreams Have Come True. Literally.

* * *

**Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

Here I am with @_freyathenorsecat _#aahp

[picture of Natasha dressed up as McGonagall with Freya next to her]

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_blackwindow_ I Love It And I Love That You Used Freya With Your Costume

* * *

**Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@_hawkeye_ Boring! “I Don’t Need To Dress Up If People Are Dressing Up Like Me” #aahp

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_harleykeener_ Did He Really? Shame On Him

**\-- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@_yeeterparkour_ Exactly, @_hawkeye_, Shame On You, You Bastard

* * *

**Uncle Sam | @samwilson**

Someone had to #aahp

[picture of Sam as Snape]

* * *

**Auntie Marvel | @caroldanvers**

I used to love Halloween as a child, and I always had very elaborate costumes, so this one was a relief!

[picture of Carol as Fleur Delacour]

* * *

**Avengers Official | @avengers**

Thank you for this wonderful party! Everyone looked amazing and especially (almost) everyone dressing up as a Harry Potter character was very enjoyable!

[group picture of everyone in their costumes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you you're all amazing and I really appreciate you all bothering to read this, maybe even comment and kudo and i'm really tired even though it's only 9pm but that just happens sometimes. I get really clingy when i'm tired and really confused and it's a bit annoying cuz like the end of this chapter felt weird and abrupt but i wanted to get it out today cuz today is halloween and it would be very very veyrr weird to post halloween stuff days after and i think i gotta go to sleep but on the other hand no?


	4. The Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wanda's birthday and not necessarily a happy occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I'm sorry to let you wait this long, but life's been a bitch and I really just found some motivation. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

Love You, Wandaaaa <3 @_scarletbitch_

**\- Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

@_yeeterparkour_ Love You Too, Pete <333

**\-- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_scarletbitch_ @_yeeterparkour_ we all do, you’re our family <3

* * *

It was Wanda’s birthday and the worst time of the year. Before, when Pietro was still alive, their birthday was fine. They loved it like any kid, and though they were poor and their birthdays were a bit less extravagant, they always looked out to the day. After their parents died, it became worse, but they did their best to make it as special as they could. When Pietro died, it became absolutely awful. It was the worst day of the year, even worse than the day he died.

But now, that was changing. She had been seeing a therapist, and though he said that it was okay to move on, and that moving on didn’t mean she would forget him. He’d said that so often she was done with the man, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t right.

She now had a new family, with new siblings, and aunts and uncles, and even three pseudo-parents. They loved her, and she loved them. They knew it was a sensitive subject, but they did think that since it was her birthday, she should have a celebration.

They kept it small, with a rather large cake, but only family (a big family) and everyone got her a small, but meaningful gift. Peter and MJ got her a beautiful pendant, with a picture of all of them on it. Harley and Alicia both got her rings since they knew she loved to wear tons of them. Tony and Pepper gave her a personalised Stark Watch, and Nat got her tickets to a band she’d been listening to. The rest of them gave them beautiful gifts too, but these meant most to her.

* * *

**Magic Daughter | @scarletbitch**

Once Again, I Love My Family So So So So So So Much, They Mean The World To Me

* * *

“Thank you for the wonderful necklace,” Wanda told Peter whilst eating a piece of the massive birthday cake (they needed a big one with the size of the family). “I love it.”

“It’s no problem. How are you doing?”

“Well, for one, I’m really tired, and you know, it’s been years, and I am expected to move on. Maybe it’s time I do that.”

“You should move on when you’re ready to move on. Honestly, why do I give you advice like this? I thought you were seeing a therapist?”

“Because my baby brother is amazing and my therapist is a dick.”

“Get another therapist. If you want me to give you advice, at least pay me.”

Wanda laughed. “Yeah right, because I’m going to pay the son of the richest man for his shitty advice.”

“Hey!” Peter looked offended, but couldn’t keep in his laugh.

Wanda hugged her brother.

“You said you were tired, right? Why don’t you take a nap? I happen to know that Tony and Pepper are planning a communal dinner, and I know how exhausting they can be,” Peter said.

“Therapist Peter in action once more!”

“Come on, dude, you know I’m right!”

“You are.” Wanda pouted. “Alright, I’m going to bed. See ya.” Wanda got up and left Peter sitting alone on the couch.

Only a minute later, Peter was joined by MJ.

“Hey therapist,” she teased.

“Come on! I’m not that bad,” he said.

“Yes, you are,” Alicia said from the couch opposite the table, where MJ had been sitting earlier.

Peter sighed. “Okay, but at least I help!” he said while looking at Alicia.

“What? What did I do? I talked to her yesterday!”

“You did? But did you give her any useful advice?” Peter said.

“She’s almost twice my age. Don’t you think she had enough life experience to know what to do?” Alicia retorted.

“Did she have a normal childhood? No!” Peter said. “She did not. You, however, did have a relatively normal childhood. Okay, your dad left, but 27% of all US families have only one parent, so growing up with your mom is quite normal.”

“Okay, kids, stop it. You have enough to worry about, giving Wanda advice is for us to worry about,” Pepper intervened. “Peter, MJ, why don’t you two go for a walk? Alicia, you can go train with Natasha if you want to. I heard her saying she wanted to spar with someone, but no one wanted to.”

“Yes, Pepper,” the three chorused.

* * *

Peter and MJ were about halfway to the closest park, one they went to more often. They both loved going out in nature, and when they got the chance, they would go out of the city, but when they couldn’t, parks were a great second option. They were in the park when Peter got a text from Tony.

_“Pete, we need you. I send my location to Karen. Love you”_

“MJ, I need to go. Dad needs my help with an attack of some kind,” Peter said.

“You go, I’ll be fine.” She kissed Peter and he ran away.

He had his Iron Spider suit with him since it was nanotech, and he and Tony had incorporated into his phone case. He could put on here, but he knew that he would attract unnecessary attention and the trees weren’t ideal for swinging.

Once he was in the city, he put on the suit and connected to Karen. He saw he had run out in the wrong way, assuming Tony was somewhere around the Tower. He was not.

Peter quickly turned around and within 10 minutes, he could see what was the problem.

Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Vision were floating above the river, while in the boats racing over the water, the rest of the Avengers fought a group of people who reminded Peter of terrorists of some sort. Peter called out to Tony and he looked around what was happening. Natasha was in a boat with backup from Sam. Wanda and Steve worked together in a boat, while Thor and Clint worked together in yet another. Tony and Rhodey worked together from the air, while Vision just floated around, trying to help anyone that needed it. He didn’t see Bruce anywhere, but he could hear him through the earpieces.

Soon enough, Peter was on Tony’s back, webbing up the troublemakers.

“Hey dad, do you know who they are?” Peter asked suddenly.

“They’re part of Hydra. Bucky recognised a couple of them from his time there. They set off a bomb in New Jersey and they fled to New York after, which is weird since we are all here,” his dad answered.

Indeed weird, Peter thought. He hoped MJ had walked back to the tower safely. With dangers like this, no one should walk out on the streets all alone.

But Peter had little time for contemplation since there were still bad guys on the loose, the dangers were even worse. Tony dropped him off in a boat, next to Natasha.

“Hey Nat, how you doing?”

“Hush, Spider-child. I’m working,” Natasha responded while shooting at the nearest boat.

“You wanna get closer?”

“Work your magic. I’m ready.”

Peter shot his webs at their neighbour and pulled the two boats close together. Natasha and Peter jumped in the other boat and soon enough, the boat was empty and the water around it full of bodies. Not dead, definitely not those Peter had handled. They jumped back on their own boat, steered by FRIDAY, and Peter cut the boats loose. They continued to work like this for a while, but there were just so many Hydra guys, it seemed like they had an endless supply of them.

Peter started to get tired after a while, but he went on and on. Tony picked him up, dropped him in another boat and he knocked them out while Tony gave him backup. By the end, Peter had taken care of quite some guys and there were no more Hydra boats to be found on the river.

Everyone was tired because it had already been a heavy day. This had only amplified that. Everyone went home, those who could fly flew and those who couldn’t, waited for cars Tony sent. Peter swung home, exhausted from the battle. Swinging through the city always gave Peter a clear mind and this time was no exception.

Until he felt something sting. Peter started to feel a bit dizzy and he slowed down a bit. He searched for a safe place to stop, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

He should’ve just waited for the cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWahahahahaa
> 
> I know, I'm a monster, I enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope I'll see you soon. I'm expecting to have finished the next chapter by next week, so look out for that!


	5. The Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been taken. Everyone who loves him is broken. But they will never, not even in the darkest future possible, give up hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. I haven't written in a while because I just started my new job a couple of weeks back and while it's just being a cashier, it's mentally exhausting and I couldn't find it in myself to write.

“Tony! Tony, where are you? TONY!” Pepper walked through the hallway of the penthouse, searching for her husband. She just got an alert from Friday that he had arrived.

“Pepper! Pepper, I’m over here!” Tony came running towards her from the balcony, where the most recent Iron Man suit could be seen. They met halfway and hugged each other tightly.

“How is everyone?” his wife asked.

“No serious injuries, mostly scratches and bruises. I think Clint did break his arm somehow, though.”

“Thank god. Is the rest coming in cars?”

“As far as I’m aware. Pete wanted to swing and I flew with Rhodey and Vis. Speaking of, has Peter already arrived?”

“I don’t think so. Fri?”

“Peter Parker is currently not in the Tower, boss,” the AI said.

“What is his estimated time of arrival?” Tony asked.

“He currently not heading towards the Avengers Tower.”

“Then where is he heading?” Pepper sounded worried, rightly so.

“He is still in New York City, I believe heading for New Jersey, but the signal is weak and the location I have on him is likely about half a mile off. I can’t connect to Karen either and therefore do not know if he’s swinging or not.”

“Shit, I’ll go get my suit. Fri, can you get me the video’s of Peter swinging from the river?”

“Of course, boss.”

Pepper was standing there, not knowing how to deal with her son disappearing like that.

“Pepper, I need you to help Friday with sorting out the route Peter took. Can you do that?” Tony asked her.

“Of course, of course.” Pepper shook her head as to get rid of her blockade and ran to the tv, where Friday had already pulled up the feed from the traffic cameras and a holographic map. Pepper contacted Tony trough her phone, which she put on the table.

Tony stepped into the suit and Pepper started analysing the map. Friday had helpfully drawn out where Peter left off and his route through the city.

“Tony, I’m looking at the map and I have the point where Friday lost contact with Karen. I don’t know if there’s anything to find there, but you want me to put it through to you?” Pepper said

“Sure, go ahead, might be useful,” Tony said.

Pepper told Friday to get the location to Tony and then continued to pull up the video of Peter swinging. She could see her boy swinging, occasionally swinging out of sight only to be picked up by one of the many other camera’s. On one of those intervals, Peter was hit by something. He wasn’t picked up by anything else and had disappeared off the radar. “Friday, are there any other camera’s which might have been able to record this?”

“Normally, yes, ma’am, but that camera seems to have been faulty. I do have footage of a black van rushing away about half a minute later, do you want to see that?”

“Please, Fri. Make sure to track the van and track any other cars which came out of the area. Any that aren’t currently within a mile’s radius of Peter’s possible location is unimportant. Send everything to Tony. Also, contact the others of the situation.”

“Of course, ma’am. Right away.”

* * *

**Group chat: Avnergerrss**

_FRIYAY_: I have been asked to notify you all of important news that applies to each of you.

_FRIYAY: _While Peter was swinging back to the Tower after the fight, he was taken. Mr Stark is out looking for him and would like to ask Mr Rhodes, Vision and Mr Wilson to join him. Mrs Stark is in the Tower, in the living room of the penthouse. Mr Banner and the children are expected to join her there to keep an overview. The rest can either take the Quinjet or patrol on the streets.

_Uncle Rhodey_: Sam, Vis and I are coming

_Spider-Aunt_: I’m in the jet, who’s with me?

_Magic Daughter: _I’m With You In Five

_Uncle America_: I’ll take my motorcycle

_Uncle Bucky_: wait for me Steve I’ll come with you

_May_: What am I supposed to do?

_FRIYAY: _Mrs Stark says Mrs Parker can join her if she wants to.

_Uncle Birb_: can someone drop me on a roof?

_Iron Dad_: On it.

* * *

As the Avengers looked for Peter, Pepper, MJ, Alicia, Harley, May and Bruce were the base. They looked for who could’ve taken him and where he’s going. All of them loved Peter dearly and were close to breaking down, because who in their right mind would take Spider-Man, who was an Avenger and basically Tony Stark’s son. Who in their right mind would take him from the streets in broad daylight, knowing that Tony Stark, a billionaire and superhero, would do anything and everything to get his son back? They were mad. But that wouldn’t bring Peter back. Looking for him would. So they did. They tracked all cars who could’ve possibly kidnapped Peter. Each ‘team’ got a couple of cars to check on. They were unsuccessful.

* * *

**Group chat: Avnergerrss**

_Responsible mom and CEO_: It’s already eight. We’ve looked far and close to this car, but we can’t find it. It’s already dark and everyone is hungry. I’m not saying that we have to give up, I’m just saying that being rested and well-fed will help Peter more then what you’re doing right now.

_Uncle Rhodey: _Tony, Sam, Vis and I are coming back

_Magic Daughter_: Nat And Me Too

_Uncle Birb_: can someone give me a ride?

_Spider-Aunt_: We’re coming, Clint

_Uncle America: _We’re going back to base. We’ll be there in 30.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted and weary from this day full of emotions. After they ordered pizza and ate it all in silence, everyone went to bed. MJ slept in Peter’s bed, not because she had no other place to go, but because she wanted to. May had a hard time going down to her place, but once MJ told her she’d be sleeping in Peter’s bed, she was more than happy to go down too. Everyone else took their own places.

* * *

The next morning, Tony decided it would be a good idea for the world to know what happened. Maybe someone saw what happened and would let them know. When he opened Twitter, the world already seemed to know what happened. After some scrolling, he saw it.

* * *

**HYDRA | @hydra**

We have taken @_mightbespidey_. No matter how hard you seek him, @_avengers_, you won’t be able to find him. If any of the eyewitnesses tell them what happened, we won’t hesitate.

**\- Official Avengers | @avengers**

@_hydra_ I beg to differ. We will have a highly trained agent protect anyone who gives us intel on how @_mightbespidey_ might have disappeared. Please help us get our Peter back and DM us. #findspidey

* * *

Tony couldn’t help but to respond this. He needed his son back because while he had four other kids and one more coming, he couldn’t bear to lose any of them.

It was early in the morning and everyone had gathered around the dinner table in the penthouse. Today, Ned was joining them in the look for his best friend, because he was the best at coding who wasn’t also a superhero. And of course, because he cared deeply about Peter.

“Okay everyone,” Tony said. “Today, we look for Peter. I think everyone here wants to help because they care about him and I have hope that we will find him. What we know is that Peter was taken yesterday afternoon at exactly 3:18 pm. This was in Manhattan and the vague signal we had showed us they were heading towards New Jersey. The signal went offline last night at 7. The last footage we have of him is him swinging through Manhattan and being hit by something. Fri, show them.” The screen started playing the footage.

“Where exactly was this?” Ned asked. A hologram appeared in the middle of the table with a map of Manhattan. It showed Spider-Man swinging and when he was hit in the video, a spider appeared at that exact point. “Thank you.”

“So I think the smartest thing to do is to split up in several teams. Pepper, May, MJ and Alicia, we’ve had several tips coming in. Do you want to check them out? If they’re not anonymous, get in contact with the tipper and make sure they get a former SHIELD agent for protection,” Tony said while the four women nodded. “Bruce, Ned and Harley, can you track the IP address of the Hydra Twitter? You can use Fri if you need any help, of course. Karen is offline, try to get her back online and try to track Peter.” More nods from Bruce, Ned and Harley.

“What will the Avengers do?” Steve asked. It was obvious that while he was the Avengers’ leader, Tony was the leader of the search for his son.

“Getting to that point, capsicle. Rhodey, Vision and I will help Ned and Harley until we get a lead. Nat and Wanda will look at the crime scene. We aren’t sure he was taken by car. Sam, Steve, Bucky and Clint can track down the license plates of the cars we saw yesterday. See where they are now. Try to check them out. Take Nat and Wanda with you when you leave. Notify the rest of us, but Vis, Rhodey and I won’t come unless you think Peter is there. Check out everything though. Any questions?”

“Where will we work from?” Harley asked.

“We will go to my lab, there’s most space there. Use anything you think you might need. Pepper and co, you can work from anywhere you want, use anything you need. Steve and co can work from here. Bruce, I think it would be a decent idea if you start here until they’re done. Anyone else?” Everybody stayed silent and shook their heads. “Okay, let’s go!”

Everybody went to their assigned tasks and put their heart and soul into it. The women worked from the living room, sorting out all the tips and putting them through to the rest of the team. Steve’s group sorted all cars out and soon enough, they went to check everything out. Nat and Wanda took one of the cars to the place Peter was shot and checked out everything interesting. The tech team, as Harley and Ned called them, was busy with the coding. Friday and Vision were a huge help, mostly since Vision was a walking (although he floats more than he walks) embodiment of the internet and could easily track IP addresses and the like.

Everybody was busy with their tasks and weren’t about to stop until they found Peter. Everybody was motivated to work and work and work until they found him. Yesterday’s initial panic had passed and everyone was thinking rational and with a clear mind. Nobody could stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: quick question. This is a Twitter fic, I'm very much aware, but recently, I've started to write more and more normal text with a decent plot. Do you mind, or should I do more Twitter conversations?   
Either way, I wish you all a very belated Merry Christmas and a happy and healthy 2020.


	6. The Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is still lost and his family is still worried sick.

**The New York Times | @nytimes**

A mysterious tweet is blowing everyone’s minds! [_Here’s_ ](https://bella-athena.tumblr.com/post/190099244147/spider-man-missing)everything we know about it!

* * *

**Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

God, Peter, get back to us, sweetie #findspidey

**\- Jamie | @ohheavensnoplease**

@_ohhellyesplease_ I had a breakdown. I never have breakdowns outside of science. #findspidey

* * *

**Official Avengers | @avengers**

We are doing everything in our power to find Peter. He’s our family and we will never give up on finding him. You better watch out, @_hydra_

**\- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_avengers_ @_hydra_ You took my son from me. You will pay for this.

**\- May | @mayparker**

@_avengers_ @_hydra_ I may not have any superpowers, but I will murder you for this

**\-- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_mayparker_ @_hydra_ A normal angry May is to be feared, I have never seen her this angry. You better watch out.

* * *

**#IRONFAM | @ducksgood**

@_hydra_ you fuckers. you can’t just take people. let alone Spider-Man, who, if I recall correctly, is under the protection of the @_avengers_. just three of them took you down last time. now you’ll have to deal with the full force. 

**\- Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

@_ducksgood_ they did have Maria Hill on their side and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents

**\-- #IRONFAM | @ducksgood**

@_idonteffinknow_ who says they don’t have that now and even if they don’t, they have more people: all of the #ironfam is there too

* * *

**Flashing spidey-fan | @fethompson**

I hope the @_avengers_ find @_mightbespidey_ soon!

**\- Abraham | @brownieabe**

@_fethompson_ Me too! (I also like hwo you still havrn’t changed your user even now Spidey’s identity is out in the open)

**\-- Sally | @sallyavril**

@_brownieabe_ @_fethompson_ Yes! @_yeeterparkour_! COME BACK! We need you for AcaDec!

* * *

Peter woke up in a dark room, laying on a bed. He let his eyes get used to the dark for a couple of minutes before he sat up and saw everything. He had no idea where he was. It seemed like he was in a cell, so Peter deduced that he had been taken. Shit.

The last thing he remembered was thinking he should’ve waited for the cars. At least he wasn’t wrong about that part.

He knew his dad and all of his family were out there looking for him. He knew they were worried sick. Even though it sucked that he was taken, it was nice to know that people cared so much about him. Peter hoped they came soon.

He looked down. He was still wearing his suit, though they had taken his mask. He couldn’t connect to Karen, but the tracker was still in there. He was happy they let the suit on and hadn’t changed him. That would be terrible.

Looking around though, Peter doubted the signal of the tracker could get through. The walls were thick concrete, probably lined with lead or something.

Besides a door, there was a mirror, probably a one-way window. In the middle of the cell was a table with two chairs and along the wall opposite the door, a bed. In one of the corners was another door, without a lock. There was probably a bathroom. It all looked very much like a prison.

Peter didn’t actually know what happened outside the fact that he was taken. In thought, he started analysing what happened. It was Wanda’s birthday and she had gone to take a nap. He took MJ out for a walk when Tony texted him that Spider-Man was needed. He went to the river and fought Hydra with the Avengers. He then went home, but about halfway over, he was hit by something and lost consciousness. An unknown amount of time later, he woke up in a dark cell in an unknown location with his suit still on, but no access to Karen or the suit.

He tried to fire his web-shooters, but they didn’t react. He checked the fluid levels, but the holders were empty. That meant his kidnappers had it, like Karen. Shit.

All of a sudden, the light flickered on. Peter blinked his eyes a couple of times to get used to the sudden brightness. The door flew open to reveal a man, presumably a scientist of some sort, alongside two guards with rifles. The scientist held a set of clothes.

“Hello, Peter. So nice to finally meet you,” the scientist said. “I’ve been looking at your work for years and I’m so glad that you’re finally here. I imagine the suit is not the most comfortable thing to have on when you’re not out as Spider-Man. Here is a set of clothes you can wear while you’re in our residence. We’ll try to make it as comfortable as possible for you here. Over there is a bathroom.” He pointed to the door in the corner. “You can change there now if you want to. Take the suit back with you.”

Peter stood up and stumbled over to the door. When he opened it, there was, indeed, a bathroom. Complete with a separate shower and all. Why they would offer such luxury to a prisoner was a mystery to Peter. He quickly changed into the clothes he was given. Simple jeans and a sweater that looked a lot like what he would wear at home. For how long had they been spying on him?

He went back to the cell where the scientist was still waiting for him. He threw the suit on the table and sat down on one of the chairs. The scientist sat down too.

“So, you might be wondering a couple off things, like where you are, why you are here and who I am. Am I right?” the scientist said.

Peter nodded in response.

“I can’t tell you where you are, but I can tell you that your dear family will have a hard time finding you. You are here because we wanted you to be, simple as that. I am Doctor Smith and I will be your primary contact during your stay here. I am in service of Hydra, I’m sure you’ve heard of us. I’m also quite sure you think we didn’t exist anymore after your dear uncle Steve Rogers ‘ended’ us together with S.H.I.E.L.D. and later all Avengers in Sokovia, but as the old saying goes; cut one head off, two more will grow back. I’m sure you are well-versed in Greek mythology. It’s the same there, just a bit more literal,” the scientist told Peter. “You’ll get your food soon. Do you have any other questions?”

“Yes, um, what day is it and can I get some paper and a pen of some kind?” Peter hesitated before asking anything. He wasn’t sure he could, but the man had told him they were going to make as comfortable as they could while he was imprisoned there.

“It is November 16. I should get you a clock, remind me,” the last part was aimed at the guards standing left of the scientist. He turned back to Peter. “Of course, you can have that. I’ll get you a notebook and a couple of pens. Will that be all?” Doctor Smith said.

Peter nodded. No matter how ‘nice’ Doctor Smith sounded, Peter promised to himself that he wouldn’t trust him. He was with Hydra, after all, and he seemed to have earned his respect from the guards. The man made Peter anxious and stressed because even though he had shown nothing but kindness, he was familiar with Hydra’s ways and was sure they were going to end up hurting him.

Ten minutes later, a different guard came in. He was carrying the promised notebook and pen and also had a clock with him. He put the clock on a hook in the wall. Peter saw that it was currently 3 am, but since he just woke up from 11 hours of sleep, he had no need to fall asleep again.

He did, however, sit down on the bed. He had the notebook in his lap and started drawing a calendar starting November 15, the day he was taken and Wanda’s birthday, going through all the way to December, hoping that he would be saved by then. He really, really wanted to spend the holidays with his new family.

He ripped the page out and marked the days he’d been imprisoned: 15 and 16 November. He put the calendar on the table. He let his head fall back onto the wall and sighed. What was he supposed to do in here?

* * *

Tony had been working on getting Karen back up for a while and when he finally did get her up, he first got May, MJ, Harley, Nat, Alicia and Pepper before he spoke to her. There was no specific reason for that outside the fact that they had all been waiting eagerly for Karen to return.

“Hi, Karen, how are you doing?” Tony said.

“Good afternoon, Mr Stark, I am as well as an AI could be.”

“You have been offline for some time. I would advise you to connect to FRIDAY for a full update,” Tony said.

“I am updating my information,” Karen said. MJ looked at Harley and Alicia nervously, anxious to see how Karen would react to recent events. “I see Peter has been taken.” Karen sounded broken. It was obvious she missed him. “I have an audio recording from when Peter was abducted. Unfortunately, my camera was broken. Would you like to hear it?”

“Yes, of course,” Pepper said impatiently.

“Right away, Mrs Stark.”

The track starts with a loud crashing sound, probably from the impact of Peter falling.

“We got him?” a rough voice says.

“Yes, he’s out. It doesn’t seem like he’s seriously injured,” a second voice replies.

“Good. Let’s go!” This is followed by what is probably Peter being dragged over the concrete. A door slams and engines roar. “Go, go, go! The Avengers will probably be here soon. We only have a small head start,” the first voice continues.

“We going back to base?” the second voice says.

“No! You got your instructions earlier! We’re going to the Canada base! Jesus fucking Christ!” the first voice shouts.

The recording then suddenly starts to glitch and after a couple of seconds, it stops.

“We know they have a Canada base, at least,” Harley said.

“Maybe it’s in the leak?” Alicia said. 

“Maybe, but I don’t think so. Hydra did a full reboot after that. Though, I think Karen might be able to check?” Nat said.

“Of course I can, Mrs Romanoff. I’m starting right away. I will be done in approximately fifteen minutes,” Karen said.

“Thanks, Karen. FRIDAY, can you do something else for me?” Tony turned to the ceiling.

“You know I can, boss.”

“Can you check every car that pulled away from the crime scene within five minutes of Peter’s fall and cross-reference them with every car that crossed the border with Canada?”

“I’m on it, boss. I will be done in approximately 20 minutes,” FRIDAY said.

“Fifteen until Karen’s done. Time for a team meeting?” May suggested.

“FRIDAY?” Pepper said.

“JOCASTA will take my place until I’m finished,” FRIDAY announced.

“JOCASTA?” MJ said.

“She’s a backup AI that I made. She is less evolved as FRI, but she does just fine. She helps in situations like this when FRIDAY needs her capacity somewhere else,” Tony said.

“Hello, boss,” a British voice said. “I am calling all Avengers to the dining room immediately.”

“Thanks, Jo.”

The group walked together to the dining room, where the biggest table was. It was one of the only spaces in the private area that could house everyone.

Everyone came out of the elevator at the same time, except for Vision, who was already in the penthouse and had just walked through the walls. Thankfully he learned not to go through the ceilings and floors anymore, as it left people very disturbed and confused. He knew this from personal experience.

“So,” Tony said when everyone found a place. “An update seems fit right now, as we have rebooted Karen from Peter’s suit. She went offline ten minutes after Peter was taken. She recorded the first couple of minutes before the microphone went offline through unknown factors. What we got from the recording was that he was taken by an idiot and a moron and that he was taken to Canada. Karen is currently scanning the leaks from the DC fiasco and FRIDAY is scanning the borders and checking if any car that passed the border was around the crime scene. She needs all her capacity for this and that’s why you just heard Jo, full name JOCASTA, calling you. Any questions?”

“Are we sure they actually went to Canada?” Steve said.

“I was expecting that question. I am not actually sure they went to Canada. It could be a cover-up. That’s why I have my two other AIs on surveillance duty. VERONICA and EDITH are scanning from space, using SI satellites and street cameras to track every car from the crime scene. I am putting all I have on this one,” Tony said.

“Can I take over, Tony?” Steve said. Tony stepped aside.

“We’ve all been working hard on tracking Peter today. It has been 22 hours since Peter was taken. What I just wanted is to know how everything is going now. Harley; how are we with the IP address?”

“We managed to track it to a home in DC. After some digging, we found out that someone called Melissa Smith lives there with her 8-year-old son. They are untraceable online and we couldn’t find a father or anything,” Harley said.

“Good. Nat and Clint, can you two team up and check their place out?”

“Of course, cap,” Natasha said while Clint nodded.

“May, how have you been doing with the tippers?”

“Good, but there was not a lot of useful stuff in there, especially with Karen’s tape. We do have confirmation that they took off to the east, but that could be a disguise. It is also confirmed that Peter was dragged to the black van we saw earlier. There has been one person who claims they saw Spider-Man being carried into a dark blue van, but we have yet to confirm that lead. All in all, there are about 20 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with a new assignment,” May said.

“How many anonymous tips?”

“Like 1000, mostly people who want to talk to the Avengers or pranks,” Alicia said.

“Damn-“ Steve started.

“LAngUaGe,” the whole room echoed. Even with the tension around of Peter’s kidnapping, almost everyone smiled.

“- that’s a lot of anonymous tips. Sam, do you have anything new?”

“Well, we tracked that van, and damn, that shit’s hard to do,” Sam said.

“You’ve been doing that manually? You could’ve used FRIDAY. She’s on it now. Even now, you could use Jocasta. She’s able enough to do that,” Tony said.

“As you said, FRI’s on it. No more things for us to do.”

“Yes, there is. Make us sandwiches. We’re all hungry,” Pepper said. “Make me extra.”

* * *

“Sir, Karen is done with scanning the leaks,” Jocasta announced.

“I’m coming!” Tony said with his mouth full of bread. He stood up and hurried to the lab. Harley and Pepper followed him, and soon MJ and May were there as well. “What do you have, Karen?”

“There’s no mention of a base in Canada, however, there is an airport with connections to Hydra near Ottawa. It’s a 7-hour drive, so they would’ve arrived at 10 pm last night. I don’t have the resources to get into the security of the airport since it’s a private airport. Only FRIDAY and Vision have this capacity. Do you want me to call Vision?”

“Go ahead,” Tony said.

Just a couple of seconds later, Vision phased through the wall. “What am I needed for?”

“Peter was probably taken to Canada, where there’s an airport near Ottawa. Can you get into the security? It’s a private airport. Karen has the details, but she doesn’t have the resources you do.”

“Hang on, let me connect to Karen.” Vision was silent for a second. “I’m working on it, I’ll need just a minute.”

MJ, May, Pepper and Tony waited in silence.

* * *

Peter was surprised by how kind he was treated. He got decent food (better than May’s, at least) and almost everything he asked for. What he didn’t get was any electric device or really anything he could use to contact anyone or escape. They did give him all kinds of books, artistic things (Peter was, contrary to popular belief, actually quite good at drawing), and even a radio with a bunch of CDs. The radio was built into the wall with an alarm system connected to it if the wall was broken. Only the CD outlet, audio, and play/pause were usable.

In short, Peter had no reason to be bored. He could read books all day long, he could draw anything he wanted, but all he truly wanted to do, was to hug his family. Was that too much to ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So originally, this one and the next were supposed to be one, but it turned out a bit longer than that :). Anyway, I have a lot going on, since my midterms are next week. So I'm def ready to kill myself, but y'know, how would I finish this fic otherwise? 
> 
> I have no idea whatsoever when the next chapter is going up but bear with me. Love y'all <3


	7. The Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is still with Hydra and Tony is still worrying about his son. But with a lead and the Avengers at his side, Tony can do anything

* * *

“Mr Stark, I’m done. I have confirmation that Peter was on that airport,” Vision announced.

Tony hurried upstairs, where the rest of the team was. His family followed him, curious as to what Vision had found.

“Let’s roll, Vis,” Tony said.

Vision raised his hand at the screen, and a video appeared. It was quite obviously a security camera filming at night, looking at the bad quality. “Here is a van, it’s the same one used to take Peter. The license plate matches and it has the same scratches on the back,” Vision said, and indeed, vague scratches could be distinguished. The video moved to another camera, where Peter was dragged out of the van. His Spider-Man suit was ripped and missing the mask, yet still recognisable.

“So, we are sure that Peter was there, but we don’t know for sure where they went,” May said.

“Indeed, Mrs Parker. Two planes left in the twelve hours after, but none of the security footage shows us Peter being placed in either plane. The van also left, but Peter had already been taken out of it and it went to a civilian house after. Scans show no sign of Peter. However, the airport does have a hidden underground base. My scans can’t see what’s inside, but I am sure that it’s there. It’s hidden in an already hidden basement, which I can scan, and the door inside leads to what I can only assume is this base. It’s the only place Peter can be.”

“So, we just go there,” Rhodey said.

“A good plan, Mr Rhodes. You should be aware that there are multiple explosives surrounding the base, presumably as an air defence system. You should be careful.”

“Aren’t we always, Vis?” Tony said.

Pepper looked at her husband with a doubting face. “Yeah, right.”

* * *

Peter was in the shower. He refused to look at his body, knowing what he would see. It hurt. Everywhere, it hurt. Bruises and maybe even a broken bone or two. He shouldn’t have resisted. He had been stupid. Doctor Smith had been so nice for him, Peter shouldn’t have fought when he had only tried to inspect him.

* * *

The whole team, everyone, was in the jet. Tony was planning to jump out somewhere just before the border, and Rhodey, Sam and Vision would go with him. The rest would land the jet and explore on the ground once the air team had disabled the explosives.

And so, it happened. Vision was perfect for the job, being able to make himself transparent. The other three flew around, triggering the system and then shooting the explosives out of the air, while Vision was busy disabling the whole system. It only took a couple of minutes to finish this and the jet arrived too. The air team was already scanning the whole area, something Vision had already done using EDITH’s satellites, but she had no way of taking up-close scans, so FRIDAY ran some through Tony and Rhodey’s suits. Nothing new came up, but the effort had been made.

* * *

Peter had just finished his shower, and returned to his room, only to find that his radio was missing, together with his books and notebook. They seemed so nice, but all they really wanted was to have a way of punishing Peter.

* * *

Captain America jogged through the empty halls of the airport, alert of every sound and movement. Being a private one, there was no one around, or they could at least not be seen. Steve was looking for the basement. The hologram had looked way different than the real place, but he was pretty sure he was in the right place. He turned a corner and saw two men, guards, probably. He was going in the right direction, it seemed.

* * *

The Black Widow was creeping through the airport, looking for the control room. She didn’t really expect to have to fight too hard, but she was alert anyway. Anyone making the slightest sound would be noticed within a second and dead a second later if she decided they were an enemy. She sneaked on, seeing a corner up ahead. She backed against the wall and listened. She didn’t hear anyone, but that didn’t mean so much. She grabbed her knife, stepped around the corner, saw the guard, who also saw her and threw the knife, all within a second and without making a sound. The knife hit the man in the head. She quickly stepped forward to make sure the body didn’t smash to the floor and caught it to make sure he landed softly, and more importantly, made no sound.

* * *

Peter walked around his room with nothing to do. Everything that kept him sane was gone and all he could do now was to wait. He hoped someone was coming to save him soon. 

* * *

Hawkeye was sitting on the roof of the building, keeping an eye on the road. The guards had all been taken down initially, but there was no guarantee that no one else had been alerted in the process. He knew Nat would be in the control room any minute now, and that she would be able to see everything from there. He also knew that while Steve had gone ahead for the basement, Tony and Rhodey were still dealing with the guards. As soon as they had finished, they had gone after Steve to support him. Tony would probably take lead again. Hawkeye kept running in circles on the roof, as he kept an eye out for any vehicle coming from the highway or anything from the sky.

* * *

Scarlet Witch was in the entrance hall, scanning the building with her mind. She was looking for her brother. Not the brother she had lost in Sokovia, but the brother she had found in New York. The brother she had grown to love just as much as her twin. Any moment now, Tony was going to join her and she could go and follow Steve.

* * *

Dr Smith walked, scaring Peter. The beating had apparently not helped his Spidey sense. It was either that or not even his Spidey sense could pick up anything through those goddamned walls. Peter didn’t know which one worried him more. It was bad either way.

“Hello, Peter. How are you doing? I hope you’re not hurt too bad,” the doctor said.

“Uhm… I’m not too bad,” Peter said. He wasn’t sure what response Dr Smith wanted. Judging by his reaction, this was a good one.

“That’s good to hear. I hope that won’t be necessary any other time. Anyway, where were we? Ah, yes, we do still need your blood. You see, the spider that bit you was not accidentally there. Admittedly, the spider escaping was not a part of the plan, but the scientists at Oscorp who developed it were in contact with us. They didn’t know yet what would happen with the bitten person, but when Spider-Man showed up, we knew.” Dr Smith smiled. “It was waiting for you to reveal yourself before we could draw your blood, but you kept stalling. The Spider Project was put on hold, but once you revealed yourself, we got to planning again. Unfortunately, your blood is the only thing in the world infected. Your spider was the only one. That’s why we’re here, to get more from you.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. They wanted more Spider-Men? More like him? Peter had no idea what that would mean, but he knew that it wouldn’t be good.

Dr Smith called for guards. Peter knew what was going to happen. This time, whether he resisted or not, they were getting his blood.

* * *

Iron Man was still busy with the guards that were following him and Rhodey. Annoying bastards. Iron Man flew around, hitting as many guards as he could. Rhodey was by his side, supporting his friend, both in battle and mentally. Occasionally, Clint backed him up with an arrow, but he was also busy looking out for any unwanted vehicles.

After a ten minute fight, they finally succeeded in getting all the guards down. He knew, consciously, that that was a quick one. Yet, no matter how fast they dealt with all of this, it wouldn’t be fast enough. He wanted his son back.

* * *

“The entrance is secure,” Rhodey’s voice blasted through her earpiece. That meant Tony, Rhodey and Vision would join Wanda, and that they would follow Steve right after. “Where are you, Steve?”

“I’m almost in the basement. A lot of guards around here,” Steve said. That would be logical since that’s where the main part of the building was.

“The control room is almost secure,” she said. Natasha knew that just around the corner was said room, but she also knew that there were a whole lot of guards around.

She stepped around the corner and immediately punched the first guard, who had barely seen her. The second was out after a kick in the stomach and a shock from her Widow’s Bites. The third was easily dealt with after she kicked in his private area and punched him in the face. The fourth had just come out of the control room, but couldn’t handle her Widow’s Bites, followed by a sixth, who didn’t appreciate her jumping on his shoulders. He was out just a couple of seconds.

Natasha stepped over a body and entered the control room. It had surprisingly poor security, not even needing to enter some sort of passcode. “Control room is ours. Clint, I have a view on the surrounding roads here, you can leave your post. JOCASTA, keep an eye on this and alert me when anyone approaches.” Natasha pulled out a USB containing JOCASTA and let the AI take over the system.

“Of course, Ms Romanoff,” she responded.

“I’m coming to you, Nat. You going to the basement too?” Clint asked.

“Yes. I’ll be waiting in the entrance hall for you.” Natasha ran away, trusting JOCASTA to do her job. She was in the entrance hall in no time, and Clint was only a couple of seconds later.

The two friends ran to where they knew the basement was. Only five minutes later, the whole team was completed. “Okay, we’re here, let’s go!” Natasha shouted.

“We can’t yet, Nat. FRI’s busy getting in. It will only take about one more minute,” Tony said while concentrating on the lock.

“Can’t we just kick it in?” Anything to get Peter back.

“Too obvious, they might get a warning,” Steve said for Tony.

“And all these bodies aren’t enough warning?” Natasha challenged.

“We’re not in there yet, they might not have noticed us yet.” Steve send a pointed look to Nat.

“Alright, stop it. We have 10 seconds left. Prepare,” Tony said.

The team got into their positions.

“10… 9… 8…” FRIDAY counted down. Natasha checked her Widow Bites, Steve readied his shield and Sam pulled out his guns.

“7… 6… 5…” Wanda’s hands glowed red, Rhodey’s and Tony’s repulsors charged.

“4… 3… 2…” Clint readied his bow.

“1… GO!” The door broke open, and immediately, a couple of guards came running up. Tony and Rhodey immediately blast them away and the next couple were hit by Wanda’s force. The team ran through the hallways, keeping their weapons ready. Clint fired his arrows, Wanda telepathically threw men against the walls and Nat kicked down everyone that got into their way.

The first door was kicked in, revealing another hallway.

“Okay, Tony, Rhodey and Wanda go there, Nat, Clint, Sam, you’re with me,” Steve said.

The hallway ended very soon, leading to a couple of bedrooms. The bedrooms were mostly empty, except for one, where a man was sleeping. Wanda made sure he wouldn’t wake up until they were gone.

“All clear here,” Tony said through the comms. “We’re coming back to you.”

“Alright, we split up, Sam and I went left, Nat and Clint right. It should be obvious where we split,” Steve said quietly.

“Who needs help?” Wanda asked.

“Nat and I are fine, we can handle this,” Clint said.

“We could use a hand,” Sam said.

“Okay, coming right up,” Tony said.

Tony and Rhodey flew away and Wanda ran after them. She used her power to keep up with the men. They got to the split and turned left. Soon enough, they saw Sam and Steve.

“How can we help?” Wanda asked.

“Get them away from here!” Sam yelled. Now, they saw their opponents. A couple of birds was continuously and repeatedly attacking them. Rhodey doubled over in laughter.

Wanda used her magic to get the birds away, and Steve and Sam got up.

“Rhodes, stop laughing at us. We have to find Peter!” Steve said.

And so they went along. All five of them were focused.

“Guys, problem here. We found five guards and knocked them out, but 20 more are coming for us. We would appreciate some help,” Nat whispered through the comms.

“Okay, Rhodey and I will continue on this path, let us know when you find anything or if someone dies,” Tony said.

“Okay, we’ll keep you updated!” Wanda ran away with Steve and Sam following her, both of whom soon passed her.

* * *

Once Nat and Clint were ‘saved’ (Natasha refused to admit she had needed rescue, apparently, she only called for help because she didn’t want to make too much noise and then even more guards would get there, which would lead to a very unfortunate situation, or so she said), the group continued. Sam, Steve and Wanda stayed with the spies until Tony or Rhodey called them.

“Look, another split. You guys left, we right?” Clint said, gesturing to him and Nat.

Steve just nodded before turning left.

“Tony, Rhodey, we split up once again, Romanoff and Barton went right, we went left. If we need help, we’ll yell,” Sam said.

No response.

“Tony, Rhodey?” Wanda said. “FRIDAY, where are they?”

“No need to worry, some men were bothering us,” Tony said.

* * *

It took another ten minutes before Tony and Rhodey found Peter. Only problem: it was on a computer screen in an office. The name on the desk said, Dr Simon Smith. FRIDAY identified him, but all she got was a picture. At least now they knew who they were looking for.

Tony looked at his son while Rhodey informed the team of everything they found. Peter always looked so much younger when he slept, just like he did now. So peaceful, if it weren’t for the bruises all over his body that were so hard to ignore. So innocent, if it weren’t for the way he held his arm, as if it was broken. So beautiful, if it weren’t for the rags that could maybe be called clothes and the tears that were visible even on the low resolution of the video.

Tony wished he’d kept a better eye on him and that he had taken his son with him on the suit. Tony wished he had been a better father. But that wasn’t too late. Peter was still alive, and once he was free, Tony could be the father Peter needed.

Rhodey snapped him out of his train of thought. “Come on, FRI connected into the system and found Peter’s hiding place, let’s go!”

“FRIDAY, get the information to the others, we’ll go ahead. If they find Dr Smith, take him along.”

“Right away, boss!”

“Thanks. Go!” Tony said, hyped up from everything.

The two best friends ran out, followed the route FRIDAY had mapped out for them and fought everyone they saw, simply because everyone they saw wanted to kill them. Soon enough, the rest of the team joined them and all of them went on even faster. Eventually, they reached the door behind which Peter was supposed to be.

Tony tried to open the door, but it was locked. He should’ve known. He looked at Wanda, who nodded. She stretched her hands and the door swung open, revealing Peter. Tony ran. He ran towards his son.

Peter woke up in his father’s arms and he knew everything would be alright.


	8. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has returned to the Tower

Peter woke up in his bedroom in the Tower. He shot up, he unconsciously expected to wake up in the Hydra facility. Thankfully, he was in his own bed, in his own apartment with his aunt only two doors away, and his dad only one elevator up.

He stepped out of bed, intending to grab some water from the kitchen, but his feet led him to May’s room. She woke up the moment he entered the room, and she motioned for him to lay next to her. He eagerly did so. They used to do this a lot after they lost Ben, and even before that, he would lay in between them after a bad nightmare about his parents. Peter didn’t want to think about that, so he pushed those thoughts away. Hugging each other, they fell asleep.

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas break when Peter was saved, and Tony and May had agreed to keep Peter home for those two weeks. That meant Peter didn’t have to go to school for a month. He didn’t mind at all. If he did go to school for even a day, he knew he would be attacked by everyone with questions, no matter how traumatized he had been by the experience. He also knew MJ and Ned would protect him from any unwanted attention, but they probably couldn’t fight the stream of questions.

That was also the reason Peter refused to go online anywhere before Christmas. His return had been announced by the Avengers, but Peter himself had yet to reappear.

Peter thought that those two weeks before Christmas would mostly be sleeping and catching up with homework, but that wasn’t all. Intensive therapy sessions and FBI interviews were not to be forgotten.

The therapist, Dr Susan, was a very nice woman. She insisted Peter call her by her first name and, as a result, he had forgotten her second name within five minutes. She was also a therapist for most Avengers, and as a second job, Head of the Psychological Department of SI. Peter couldn’t imagine the amount of work and stress came with those positions, but she seemed to manage just fine.

She told him to spend time around the people he loved to avoid being alone for too long. That had proven to be a bad idea; him sleeping in May’s room was proof enough for this. They were working towards him sleeping in his own room again, and MJ staying over did help miraculously in this task.

Dr Susan also helped him terrifically in trusting doctors again. After all, the last doctor he had had been Dr Smith and he had traumatized him. Peter woke up sometimes after a nightmare, clearly remembering what happened in the nightmare. The nightmares seemed realistic like they actually happened, only they were much worse than what actually happened and Peter couldn’t for all the life in the world remember that it happened. Dr Susan said that the nightmares were based on something real, something that had actually been done to Peter while he was held captive, but that his brain was repressing the memories. After all this, Peter saw no reason not to kill Dr Smith. He told Dr Susan this, who said that probably wasn’t the best idea. She also told him that, knowing Tony, he wouldn’t get out of prison for a long, long time, if ever. Peter could stand behind this.

Tony had also told him that they had found Dr Smith’s family. Some woman called Melissa Smith and her son lived in DC, in the home the IP-address of Hydra’s Twitter originated. Peter thought it was quite stupid to let the IP-address of your evil organization’s Twitter lead to your wife’s home.

Either way, Tony had interviewed them (not personally, he’d send someone to interview them, because why wouldn’t he), and Melissa had confirmed that her husband was a biochemist specialised in human mutations. She also knew that he was with Hydra and she supported the cause. She was also facing quite some jail time, but since she wasn’t actually part of Hydra, a lot less than her husband. Their son was going to a friend’s family who was willing to raise him as their own. They had, as far as Tony knew, no connections to any criminal cause.

Peter was glad that Tony took care of it all. He had zero worries about all this, except the fact that he had to testify at Dr Smith’s trial. Luckily, he had no reason to come face to face with the man, because the judge agreed to let Peter testify without the doctor present.

All in all, Tony had everything under control quite well, and the legal side and, hopefully, Peter’s mental side of it all were dealt with.

* * *

Peter had been in captivity for only a couple of days, but it seemed much more. He had missed his siblings and friends terribly. When he walked out of the jet, supported by Nat, they flew into him. Harley and Alicia were first, followed soon by MJ and Ned. Natasha stepped back for a second, trusting the kids not to hurt Peter.

When he was released from that bearhug, Wanda was waiting for him with Pepper and May. He hugged them all at the same time. He knew that all three of them had lost more than anyone ever should. Pepper had lost her parents when she was ten, May her sister-in-law, brother-in-law, and her husband, and Wanda her twin. Peter could feel the relief in all of them when he hugged them. It seemed like they physically relaxed the moment they touched him, the moment they got the confirmation it wasn’t all a dream.

“I missed all of you so much,” Peter told them, holding onto May now. He was still very weak physically.

Tony came walking out of the jet, where the team was cleaning some things up. “He needs medical attention. I don’t know what they did to him, but it wasn’t anything fun. FRI?”

“The medical team is coming up right away. They were on standby and are already on their way up,” she responded.

Peter relaxed a bit at that and leaned against May some more.

* * *

Not only in the Tower but also outside of it were a lot of people happy that Spider-Man was back. New York cared for their super-heroes, and Spider-Man was the one who did most for the ‘common’ people, so the city worried about him to no end.

Peter had a strict no Twitter policy until Christmas, but that didn’t mean his friends and family kept him out. They read supportive tweets to him whenever he was feeling down. MJ in particular often showed him reactions to the Avengers’ original announcement of Peter’s return.

* * *

**Official Avengers | @avengers**

We are very happy to announce that Spider-Man has been rescued from Hydra in an Avengers mission. We won’t reveal anything about the ordeal until Peter has decided to return to Twitter, which will not be before Christmas.

**\- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_avengers_ @_mightbespidey_ Bed empty, no note, car gone. You could have died, you could have been seen!

**\-- Jamie | @ohheavensnoplease**

@_ohhellyesplease_ not exactly appropriate for this, bit too literal, but I completely agree [eye emoji] @_yeeterparkour_

**\--- Pepper’s Intern | @behindthebook**

@_ohhellyesplease_ @_ohheavensnoplease_ happy to tell you that you made peter smile :)

**\- Don’te | @notthepoet**

@_avengers_ @_mightbespidey_ glad to hear you returned. Are you alright?

**\-- Potato Son | @harleykeener**

@_notthepoet_ Peter will have no lasting physical harm, which we’re all very happy about :)

**\- Auntie Marvel | @caroldanvers**

@_avengers_ I just wanted to say that no matter how far away I am, news always comes through. When I heard Peter was missing, my heart broke. I’m so happy that he’s safe now!

**\- Spider-Fan | @idonteffinknow**

@_avengers_ so happy to hear @mightbespidey is safe! #spideyisback

* * *

**SpiderWatch | @spidernews**

We don’t think we need to say it once more, but we’re going to anyway! @_mightbespidey_ is back and we couldn’t be happier. Those days he was missing were hard, we can’t imagine what it was like for his lost ones #spideyisback

* * *

**Group chat: AcaDec**

_Cindy _ peter!

_Abraham_ how are you?

_GITC_ he’s sleeping, ill tell him to check it when he wakes up

…

_Intern Son_ im back

_Sally_ peter!

_Charlie_ how are you?

_Intern Son_ tired and bruised, and so happy im back

_Pepper’s Intern_ summed up: he’s not dead


	9. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I know it's Easter, but I planned this to be posted at Christmas, don't sue me.   
Also: happy Easter!

Two weeks later, it was Christmas time. Peter was excited for his first Christmas with the Starks and the Avengers. Peter always used to prepare dinner with Ben. After, that became Peter messing around in the kitchen and only trusting May with the potatoes.

Now, that came with a lot more. With the Avengers, Steve and Bucky were in charge of cooking. They were unanimously voted the Official Avengers Cooks. However, they had no problem letting anyone help them, so for Christmas dinner, all the kids helped them. This did not include Ned and MJ because they were celebrating with their family, even though Peter had tried to invite them.

Harley’s and Alicia’s mom had come over for the occasion. The Keener siblings technically still lived in Tennessee, but spend most their time in New York because they were home-schooled by Tony and Pepper to prepare them for their jobs in SI. When Tony Stark called her and asked her to call about her children coming to live with him indefinitely, she hesitated. She agreed, mostly because she saw that both of them had little challenge at their old school. A little extra gift for her was that she could spend more time with her new boyfriend. That was months ago and she had since broken up with him. Now, with Christmas, it was the perfect time to visit her children.

Peter had never met Ellen before, but he’d heard Harley and Alicia talk about her, and was definitely excited about meeting her. When she arrived, Harley and Alicia bolted out of the kitchen to greet her. She almost fell over but it didn’t seem like she minded. After she recovered, she kissed both of them on their heads, happy to see them. She released herself and went to greet the rest. She had been in the Tower before and she met most of the Avengers, but she had just missed Peter when she visited.

“Hello, Peter, nice to meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Hello Mrs Keener, nice to meet you too,” Peter said, unsure how to react to that statement.

“You can call me Ellen, you know. I haven’t been called Mrs Keener in a while,” Ellen said.

“Of course Mrs Ke– sorry, Ellen.” Peter blushed.

“I hear you have a girlfriend, Michelle?” Alicia elbowed her mom, who ignored her daughter.

“Yes, I do. She’s celebrating Christmas with her extended family, but she’s coming over for New Years with her parents,” Peter said. MJ had said yes to that invitation, but her parents wanted to tag along to meet their daughter’s mentors.

Ellen smiled. She loved seeing young love. Neither of her kids had been in a relationship, so to see two high schoolers like that was heart-warming.

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

i have returned to the hell we call Twitter

**\- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_yeeterparkour_ PETER-MAN

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_ohhellyesplease_ KATIE

**\--- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_yeeterparkour_ I LOVE YOU

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_ohhellyesplease_ I LOVE YOU TOO

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_lokigodofmischief_ AND @_thorgodofthunder_ ARE ON EARTH I LOVE HTEM

**\- Low-key Immortal | @lokigodofmischief**

@_yeeterparkour_ Hello young Stark, nice to see you again

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_lokigodofmischief_ don’t call me young, if you were human, you’d be seventeen too

**\--- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_yeeterparkour_ holdon. are you telling me that loKI, GOD OF MISCHIEF IS GEN-Z?!?!??!?

**\---- GITC | @nedleeds**

@_yeeterparkour_ actually yea that makes perfect sense lmao

* * *

**Spidey Son | @mightbespidey**

SO remember that back in October I made a halloween suit bc of @_ohheavensnoplease_

**\- Jamie | @ohheavensnoplease**

@_mightbespidey_ istg

**\-- Spidey Son | @mightbespidey**

@_ohheavensnoplease_ hush. I remade it and it’S STILL GREAT AND IT WORK SFOR XMAS TOO [picture of a Spider-Man suit covered in lights]

**\--- Kates | @ohhellyesplease**

@_mightbespidey_ how long can those burn?

**\---- Spidey Son | @mightbespidey**

@_ohhellyesplease_ not that long :( I do have enough energy in the suit, but this specific suit is not fire resistant so after a while (about an hour) it starts to smoke and stuff

**\----- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_mightbespidey_ you are Not wearing that thing

**\------ Spidey Son | @mightbespidey**

@_tonystank_ :( why not, dad?

**\------- Iron Dad | @tonystank **

@_mightbespidey_ I’d rather have a living, boring son than a dead, festive son

**\-------- Responsible mom and CEO | @pepperpotts**

@_tonystank_ Sometimes I wonder why @_harleykeener_ named you that, but then there’s moments like this (and no, Peter, you still can’t wear that thing)

* * *

**Spider-Aunt | @blackwindow**

I love Christmas @_hawkeye_ [picture of Natasha and Clint in ugly Avengers themed Christmas sweaters]

**\- Uncle America | @steverogers**

@_blackwindow_ ditto @_jbbarnes_ [picture of Steve and Bucky in Captain America Christmas sweaters]

**\-- Uncle Rhodey | @jamesrhodes**

@_blackwindow_ @_steverogers_ you’re not the only ones @_onyourabove_ @_drbrucebanner_ @_tonystank_ [picture of Rhodey, Sam, Bruce and Tony wearing Christmas sweaters with their own superhero on it]

* * *

**Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

This year is my first Christmas celebrating with the Stark family, and it’s very different then what I’m used to with my aunt, so I’ll give you a little inside view! (1/?)

**\- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_yeeterparkour_ First of all, the gifts. It’s tradition here to do secret Santa’s, instead getting everyone something. Also FRIDAY asks everyone what they want to ensure everybody’s happy (2/?)

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_yeeterparkour_ May and I just used to buy each other a book, but bc Dad gives everyone whatever they ask for, this will make everything a lot more personal (3/?)

**\--- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_yeeterparkour_ Then, dinner. I used to make it, because @_mayparker_ can’t cook for the life of her. It used to be me and my uncle Ben, but after he died, I took over (4/?)

**\---- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_yeeterparkour_ Here, @_steverogers_ is in charge and will allow most people to help. It’s obviously also a lot more food, having so many enhanced people. (5/?)

**\----- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_yeeterparkour_ Also, the overall vibe of Christmas is very different. My own parents died just before Christmas, giving us all a weird mood around that time of the year (6/?)

**\------ Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_yeeterparkour_ I do, of course, still think about them, but I was very young when they died and there are only two people who knew them in a very large company (7/?)

**\------- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour **

@_yeeterparkour_ I’m also glad that I have my new family here and that this year brought so many happiness for everyone (despite me being kidnapped) (8/8)

* * *

**Iron Dad | @tonystank**

I’m so happy that I have 4 beautiful kids (and another one on the way) to celebrate this Christmas with me while I had none last year

**\- Potato Son | @harleykeener **

@_tonystank_ i ahve known u for wayyy longer thaen a year

**\-- Intern Son | @yeeterparkour**

@_tonystank_ @_harleykeener_ yea and i hev been here for over a year too

**\--- Iron Dad | @tonystank**

@_harleykeener_ @_yeeterparkour_ SHUt it. neither of you have been living here for over a year

* * *

The entire Avenger’s team plus all the family was sitting in the Stark Tower living room. They had just finished dinner and were now getting ready for gifts. They were doing secret Santa, but nobody said anything about buying anyone else stuff. Well, in Tony’s case it wasn’t so much buying stuff.

Tony and Pepper got up. “So, before anything else happens, we’ve got a couple of gifts for the kids. We’re giving it now because I don’t trust Tony to keep it a secret.” Pepper glared at Tony.

“Hey! I can keep secrets. I kept this a secret until now, right?”

“Sure you did, anyways-” Pepper placed an envelope in front of each of the kids. “We have discussed this thoroughly with everyone involved and they are all fine with it.” Peter and Harley shared a weirded out look while Wanda and Alicia were just staring at Pepper.

“You shouldn’t feel any obligation to do it, this is your choice,” Tony said. “You can open them now.”

The four of them ripped open the envelopes. Peter was first and pulled out an official-looking document. He quickly scanned through it and looked up at Tony and Pepper, his mouth falling open.

“You- What?” Peter was unable to form a coherent sentence. Pepper put her finger on her lips, giving the other three time to figure out what was happening.

“YOU WANT TO ADOPT US?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHAHHHHHH


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! 

I'd like to start off by saying that I'm honoured you're reading my story. I really appreciate it :). Anyways, let's get down to business. 

Recently, I've been starting to feel more and more disappointed by my own writing and especially this fic. Therefore, I will be rewriting this entire series in the coming period of time. I have no idea how I'm going to handle it, but I honestly can't continue like this. The series will still be up for reading, but there won't be any new chapters until I'm finished. I'm obviously starting with _how will we survive twitter_, and then move on to the field trip and this one. I will rewrite the entire work before posting and moving on to the next one. 

As for future chapters, I have a faint idea as to what might happen, but ideas are prone to change. I have no idea whether or not I'll make a part 3. 

I hope you understand this and will wait until I'm ready. 

Love, M.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you liked it, please leave a kudo and maybe even a comment?
> 
> If you have any suggestions as to what I should do in future chapters, let me know!
> 
> If you want to have regular updates on my writing AND amazing writing tips and tricks everyday, follow me, @notyourusual_writer on Instagram!


End file.
